


oasis

by ashmes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), happy birthday naruto! <3, i dont acknowledge boruto at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take a much needed break away from the rest of the world.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 204





	oasis

**Author's Note:**

> HIII it's narutos birthday so i wrote a little thing. its not edited or beta'd so be gentle! i've been having a hard time writing lately so actually writing, even a little thing like this, makes me incredibly happy. anyways hope you enjoy <3

At the tree they decided on, Naruto waits as he watches the sun set. The oranges and yellows and reds bleed into pinks and dark blues and purples, the promise of night slow approaching. A crescent moon glows dimly in the sky, and Naruto can’t help but smile as it takes its rightful place amongst the stars.

Distractedly, he looks down on his bandaged palm of his hand, where once upon a time a symbol of the sun had once been, matching with the crescent moon that was once permanently etched into the palm of Sasuke’s hand. 

Excitement rushes through him and he can’t contain himself, kicking his dangling legs and swaying on the branch he’s sat on.

“Loser,” Sasuke says from behind, his warm breath hitting the shell of Naruto’s ear. The bastard doesn’t laugh when Naruto jumps at the suddenness of his voice, but he can feel the amusement as Sasuke wraps an arm to steady him. “Did I get you, scaredy cat?”

Naruto shoves his elbow into Sasuke’s side, but is immediately blocked. It takes a bit of maneuvering until Sasuke takes his proper place next to him, their arms and sides in constant contact with each other. “Shut up, bastard. Why the hell did you decide to hide your chakra signature from me? I’ve been trying to sense you for forever now, dickhead.”

“Have you now?” There’s a low edge to his voice that has Naruto shivering, and when he turns towards him, the smug look on Sasuke’s face already tells him he’s fully aware of what he’s doing. “Maybe I wanted to surprise you. You’ve always got this attractive pissed off look when I get the better of you, _Hokage-Sama_.”

Now, Naruto knows he’s making fun of him _and_ teasing him at the same time. Can tell from the curl of his smirk and the way Sasuke’s all but undressing him with his eyes. Ever since Sasuke had called him that sarcastically while jerking him off and realizing Naruto actually responded positively, he’s been holding it over his head ever since. 

Warmth rushes over his cheeks, and Naruto bites at his bottom lip before playfully knocking their shoulders together. “Haven’t seen you in months and all you wanna do is be a horny bastard. You didn’t even kiss me yet.”

“My apologies.”

Sasuke’s hand reaches for his cheek, and he leans forward to press his lips against Naruto’s for a kiss. It’s warm and wet despite the fact Sasuke’s lips are a bit chapped, but Naruto lets his eyes flutter shut as he kisses him back with all the longing he’s barely contained for months now. 

When they finally pull away to breathe, Naruto lingers, and Sasuke presses another kiss to his bottom lip. A gentle swipe of his thumb along his cheek, where the Kyuubi has marked his skin, as Sasuke pulls back, resting his forehead against Naruto’s.

“You all packed, loser?”

Naruto bites at the pad of Sasuke’s thumb, nicking it and earning an amused huff from the other man. “I’m already all packed. Was just waiting on your slow ass to come get me.”

“Hn,” Sasuke responds, usually when he lacks or doesn’t care to continue an argument. “You’ll understand why soon enough. Should we head out now?”

“Yeah, bastard.”

They travel once the sun has set, under the moonlight.

—

  
  


Throughout the night, they walk and talk with one another, catching up on everything they’ve missed in the last three months apart. 

One of Naruto’s favorite things when they reunite is to hear Sasuke talk about his adventures while he’s been gone. Sasuke has always been more of a listener than a talker, but Naruto finds he can listen to the deep, velvet tone of his voice for hours if Sasuke chose. Besides, being stuck in an office day in and out leaves him missing the rush of adventure, the heart pounding rush of missions and fights he rarely has time for now that he’s Hokage.

“I never understand why they always try to fight,” Sasuke explains, after telling him a story of finally finding one of the hideouts to one of the mercenary groups he had been tracking down for nearly a year now. “You’d think they’d take one look at the Rinnegan and take their chances with mercy.”

Naruto snorts, imagining enemies going down their knees and begging Sasuke to spare him, and seeing Sasuke’s unimpressed glazed over look in his eyes that he gets. “Yeah right. Like you’d actually prefer the whole peace and nonviolence route than having a chance to kick some ass.”

Humming thoughtfully, Sasuke can’t help but nod in agreement. “It’s more interesting when they do fight, but it’s never really anything that gets my heart pumping. Not really a challenge.”

“I’ll give you a challenge, teme,” Naruto replies, deepening his voice an octave as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Sasuke. The other man merely rolls his eyes, corners of his lips twitching upwards. “Get your heart pumping and  _ really _ make you sweat.”

“Is that a promise?”

“As soon as we get to wherever you’re taking me,” comes Naruto’s very honest answer. He sighs, looking out towards the horizon where the sun is beginning to peek over the mountains. A reminder of how long they’ve been on this path. “Tell me we’re close. I want to lay down in a bed already, eat, have some fun and sexy times with you, and sleep for a million years already.”

“We’re actually here, just over this bridge,” Sasuke says, much to Naruto’s relief. “See the smoke? That’s where we’re headed.”

Beyond the bridge there’s a thin trail of white smoke rising from the tree line. Wherever they’re headed towards, it must be completely hidden by the trees and fauna surrounding them. It has Naruto’s heart picking up at the prospect. 

“So, do I get to know where we’re going now? Come on, asshole, we’re practically here anyway. No need to keep me waiting in suspense.”

“Oh, but keeping you in suspense has been the highlight of this trip.”

Playfully, Naruto punches Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke doesn’t so much as blink, refusing to give Naruto a reaction, so that leaves Naruto with only one option. “Please,” he says with a pout, flashing the puppy dog eyes. “I wanna know. Come on, Sasuke. Tell me, tell me.”

They cross the bridge and Sasuke doesn’t acknowledge him, to which Naruto deflates. It doesn’t matter so much, because a few minutes later, the trail becomes more narrow, less natural and more manmade. There’s sweetness in the air, along with the gamey scent of fresh meats being grilled. If he listens out a little longer, he can hear the faint sound of running waterfalls and tranquil music playing the closer they walk.

A building comes into view, but before that, a wooden sign stands between them and the house. It reads: _ Oasis Retreat _ .

Naruto turns towards Sasuke, eyes wide, grinning like the happiest man on the planet. He’s pretty sure he is. 

“You’ve taken me to a spa?”

“It’s an oasis,” Sasuke replies. “Better than a regular spa or bathhouse.” 

“How is it better?”

“Because we’re the only ones here,” Sasuke says, matter of factly. “I rented it out for the week.”

It takes a few seconds for it to properly compute in Naruto’s head, but when it does, he leaps off the ground to wrap his arms around Sasuke. Their belongings left behind on the dirt, luggage be damned. He gives an onslaught of kisses to his face, his cheeks, the tip of his nose even when Sasuke scrunches it cutely. A single arm wraps around Naruto, squeezing him tight as Naruto presses a long, languid kiss to Sasuke’s lips.

There’s a contented sigh as Sasuke kisses him back, deepening the kiss, and there’s heat that pools in Naruto’s belly when he slips his tongue in Sasuke’s mouth. Prying him open, not wanting to wait to get what he wants. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispers into Sasuke’s mouth with ease. It’s not a secret. It hasn’t been for a long time. “Ugh, I love you so much, bastard. This is exactly what we needed.”

Sasuke presses a gentle kiss against the corner of Naruto’s mouth, catching his lips before he’s even finished speaking. “I love you too, and I know. It’s been too long since it’s just been us.”

“Well, let’s start making use of this place,” Naruto says with an enthusiasm that has Sasuke smirk. It makes Naruto want to bite him. “We've only got a week, so. Show me the bedroom. Now.”

“Eager,” Sasuke says with a fondness that has Naruto’s chest tightening. “Will do.”

  
  


—

Their days are spent fucking, sleeping, eating, and being with one another. Naruto’s not sure when the last time he’s been this full on love, but then again, he’s not sure if this need could ever be satisfied.

Sweat gathers at his forehead, one hand grabbing the headboard of the bed, the other entangled in Sasuke’s black hair, gripping it with white knuckles. His toes are curled into the sheets and everytime Sasuke drags his tongue inside him, Naruto all but levitates himself off the mattress.

Of course, that only makes Sasuke grip him tighter, pressing his forearm into his abdomen and pinning him down to the bed with a single arm. Naruto wants to cry from how good it feels, and the fact that Sasuke’s kept him on edge for nearly an hour now. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathes out, chest heaving from the strain. The room’s spinning a bit, or maybe his head is, but it’s Sasuke’s presence that grounds him. Keeps him from floating away. “You’re killing me, ya know…”

Sasuke pulls away from his hole and rests his chin on Naruto’s hip bone, and the obscene sight alone has a moan spilling from Naruto’s mouth despite himself. Already the noise is going straight to his head from the way his dark eyes flash in delight, made worse by his spit-slicked and swollen mouth.

“You said you could keep going.”

Before Naruto can respond, Sasuke sticks two fingers inside him, scissoring and fucking him languidly. It has Naruto biting his bottom lip, squirming when Sasuke’s fingers brush against his prostate, teasing and slow. Not enough for a release.

“That was before you decided that meant edging me,” Naruto manages out, moaning when Sasuke curls his fingers just right and doesn’t relent on his speed. “I—Hah, I want you to fuck me already…”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke responds casually, as if he’s not fucking the life out of Naruto with his fingers. When he adds a third, Naruto all but keens. “Last night did take a lot out of me… Maybe I just want to have fun and drag it out with you.”

Last night Naruto had summoned a couple of clones to help out with Sasuke last night, after months and months of convincing, the other had finally given in. Naruto had never seen him so loud and flushed and gone in his entire life, and he did take his time to enjoy it to the fullest. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto whines, breathing laboriously as Sasuke refuses to relent on him. The muscles of his lower stomach are tightening, legs shaking, heat rushing through his body as he chases his release. And because Sasuke’s no longer pinning him down, he can fuck back freely, matching Sasuke’s speed. “If you don’t stick your dick in me right now, I’m breaking up with you. Hurry, bastard. I’m not—hah—kidding around.”

“Hm,” he hums, looking over Naruto. One eye bleeding crimson, the other a mesmerizing purple. He’s unsure whether it’s the Sharingan or the Rinnegan that turns him on further, or whether it’s both, but he could stare into Sasuke’s eyes forever if he could. “Only if you say please.”

“Fuck you,” Naruto retorts, to which Sasuke’s hand stills completely. It steals the breath right out of Naruto, leaving him making an embarrassing noise that’s caught between a moan and a whine. “Please, Sasuke… You bastard.”

Sasuke smiles and pulls his fingers from Naruto. He leans over Naruto’s body to kiss him as he slides himself in, both of them moaning into the kiss, each other’s mouths. Naruto wraps his legs around the back of Sasuke’s thighs, urging him forward, not wanting to waste anymore time.

It doesn’t take long until they’re both falling over the edge. Sasuke stills on top of him, both of their sweaty chests brushing against each other as they try to catch their breaths. Naruto leans up to press a kiss to his chin, makes a noise to get Sasuke’s attention, and when he does, kisses him with a tenderness that makes his heart feel too big for his body.

Eventually, Sasuke pulls out and throws the condom away. It doesn’t take long before he’s back in bed, wrapping an arm around Naruto to pull him to his chest, and Naruto takes the opportunity to lay on him. Arms draped over Sasuke, one hand smoothing over his sides, simply feeling him. 

“That was fun,” Naruto says with a laugh, earning a snort from Sasuke. “Here I was thinking we’d lose our drive after day one or two, but we’re almost through the week and we’re still going at it.”

“We’re twenty-five,” Sasuke responds, pulling at Naruto’s earlobe. “Not dead. If I started getting worn out from a couple days of sex after months of not having any, you can go ahead and kill me.”

Naruto snorts, cuddles closer to Sasuke as he squeezes his arms tighter around him. “I wish I didn’t have to go back.”

Quiet fills the air, and Naruto thinks Sasuke might have fallen asleep until he feels Sasuke press his lips against his forehead. In a soft voice, he merely says, “Me too.”

“Maybe when I retire, we can…” Naruto trails off, a yawn cutting him off. There’s a heaviness that sinks into his bones, warmth and the safety of Sasuke’s presence has him dozing off. “We can finally be a real couple.”

“That’d be nice…” Sasuke says, fingers mapping out the curve of Naruto’s spine. Gentle and soothing. “Except we already are a real couple, usuratonkachi.”

“You know what I mean…”

“I do.” Naruto’s about to speak again, but Sasuke hushes him. “Go to sleep, dobe.”

“I’ve been looking for my successor,” Naruto tells him, ignoring his urge to sleep. It’s a conversation he’s been meaning to have with him, in person, but the past few days have been distraction upon distraction. “So I can retire, and be with you.”

Sasuke stills. “What?”

“Yeah,” Naruto glances up towards Sasuke, meeting his dark eyes. There’s an openness to Sasuke’s gaze, vulnerable and wanting, gleaming with hope. It’s scary, what Naruto would do, to preserve that expression on his face. “Konoha is stable, and thriving. I worked my ass off the last six years to fix everything wrong, to make sure what happened to us never happens to anyone else. I put in my time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making a difference to the world.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke sits up a bit, forcing Naruto to sit up too considering their positions. There’s a doubt in his expression that Naruto wants to smother completely. “Being Hokage is your dream. You’re seriously telling me you’re ready to step down when you don’t have to?”

“Honestly, everything I ever wanted, I already had before I ever got the Hokage title,” Naruto confesses, reaching a hand outward to cradle Sasuke’s cheek. “I wanted the village to see me as worthy. What I really wanted was… a family. And I got that with you, with Team Seven, with Iruka-Sensei… Besides, it’s a lot of paperwork and boring meetings with a bunch of old farts anyway. I miss doing something. I miss being out in the world seeing the differences I’m making that isn’t just a signature.

“Most of all though, I want you,” he finishes, thumb stroking the soft skin of Sasuke’s cheek. “I want to marry you, I want to travel the world with you, I want to start a family with you… Not, like, anytime soon, but I want that. It’s hard to have all of that when I’m stuck behind a desk, don’t you think?”

“I just… want to make sure this is what you want.” Sasuke is so serious, and Naruto wants to kiss him stupid. “That I’m not taking away your dream.”

“Being Hokage is only one dream, teme,” Naruto reassures, “I have so many more that I’m only getting started.”

Whatever argument Sasuke has in his throat dies when his eyes meet Naruto’s, sees the sincerity and the fact Naruto’s already made a decision about this long before he brought it up to Sasuke. It has him smiling, soft and warm and sleepy, and Naruto does the only thing he can do.

He kisses him. Again and again and again, for the rest of their lives.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


One year and a few months later, they return to this oasis with golden rings wrapped around their fingers and brimming with love, love, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked or enjoyed! They are the reason I keep writing lol


End file.
